Whatever Takes You Back
by lunatix988
Summary: A fluffy trory. After got divorced for 5 years, they still love each other but lived in denial. R/R pls!


Whatever Takes You Back  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Geez, I'm getting tired of this.  
  
Author's Note: It's another fluffy Trory I started last night. I don't know where is the idea coming from, it was just struck in my head.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
  
  
Tristan and Rory (38 and 37) had married for ten years when they finally gave it up leaving a 9 year old daughter named Denise who was living with Rory and Tristan visited her twice a week. And now after 5 years, they still loved each other, they just didn't realize that. And their daughter who was now 14 knew it but didn't take any actions thinking that they'd finally come to their sense. It already took 4 years (1 year of discord trial) and she couldn't stand it anymore. And Along with Lorelai they had tried to get them together again only always resulting nil. That's the background. Now on to the story.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
  
  
"That's not the way you supposed to be a father!!" came Rory's angry voice. "You have promised her, us to go with you to Stars Hollow. Now you cancel it just the minute we're all set and ready to put our luggage in your car."  
  
"But I also have promised my girlfriend Celia to go lunch. I've cancelled our last 5 dates to go with Denise." Tristan's frustrated voice filled the room.  
  
  
  
He was lying through his teeth. He couldn't go because he knew all the people in Stars Hollow would insist him to death to just confess his feeling towards the woman who was curling her fist with anger across him. The last time he'd gone there, he exploded and stormed off the town because 94 people that he even barely knew had asked him whether he still had feelings to her and 79 of them had encouraged him to tell her no matter what the answer he has given them. And out of those people, these 12 people that he knew had insisted him to confess. He was getting crazy. Even now, Lorelai, Lane and Paris were always terror him by phone and emails. And her daughter didn't even give some moral support because she also hinted him in a smooth way to get back with her mother every time he went there for visit. The girl just knew her father very well.  
  
  
  
"Ah, the infamous girlfriend." Rory was pissed off, he knew it. "So, when do we get introduced? You've been fussing about her for two months and yet we don't even know about this one."  
  
"She's always."  
  
"Busy, yes that's the constant reason you've been giving us. Why do you always keep a secret?" she asked wearily. Tristan got tensed.  
  
"I don't keep any secret. She was busy. That's all."  
  
"Yeah, you always give us denial."  
  
"Now, who's in denial?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?!" She glared at him defiantly.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Yes, you're always never minding us. That doesn't work on me anymore. You want to spend time with her or not?"  
  
  
  
Looking at her parents from the distant in amusement, she smiled to herself. This was a touchy fight, and yet she already got use to it. Every time her parents fought, it always crept from the playfully banter to painfully yelling. She had a sad feeling too about this but she always felt better because she knew their parents were always in love with each other. It was sweet when she saw her mother blushed at the flirting remark her father tossed her. Or when she saw his father stared intently at her mother when he thought no one was looking. Or when she saw they steal glances at each other. But it was the best moment for her when she saw their eyes twinkled in happiness from each other cause. This was even more delighting than their marriage time. She shook off her thought and made her way towards them.  
  
  
  
"So, are we going or not?"  
  
"Oh your father's priority is his Celia, not us D"  
  
"Rory, I've canceled our last 5 dates I told you."  
  
"Tristan this is your daughter, she is your girlfriend. Pick one then."  
  
"It's one about picking!!" he got angry because she thought he didn't care of his daughter.  
  
"Oh, high and mighty DuGrey, what's this all about then?"  
  
"It's about I cancel the trip. Or is it about the fact that you're jealous?" She stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Jealous? I am not jealous of that Celia of yours. Tell her to change her name by the way. What is it? Celia's a ridiculous name!!" He grinned triumphantly.  
  
"Oh, now you're insulting her. What is it then but jealous?"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Are too"  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Are too"  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Are too" Denise decided it was enough and let out her cold voice.  
  
"I repeat, are we going or not?" Their attention brought to her. Rory said  
  
"Sweetie, of course we are going. Although I don't know about the man over here who you call as Father."  
  
"D, I can't go with you, honey. I really can't cancel this with my girlfriend." Her next words surprised both Tristan and Rory.  
  
"Girlfriend, Dad? Really?"  
  
"Yes, of course Celia, honey." Tristan stammered  
  
"You have a girlfriend Father? So why don't you call her and I can ask her myself whether she can let you cancel your date or not." She asked mischievously. She knew that the 'Celia' was a total lie. Her grandmother, Lorelai and her paternal grandmother insisted Tristan to have a fictive girlfriend just to see what Rory's reaction. Both of them hadn't really gone out for the last 5 years. They just went out for a single-time date. Yet again, it could be counted by fingers. Tristan fidgeted under both girls stare. He sputtered.  
  
"I told you she's busy. I'm myself barely talk to her on the phone. She always turned it off." She sighed tiredly at his father bullshit.  
  
"God, can't you just admit it that you still love each other? Just accept that will you?"  
  
"W...What do you mean sweetheart?" Rory and Tristan looked bright red. They just looked at the ground.  
  
"Oh, come on. The way you both look at each other. The disappointment that cast on your eyes every time you have to pull away from embracing each other or when you have to say good bye. The sad look you always wear when dad mention that Celia. The lustful stare you send mom when you think no one looks." They were totally red at the observation of their daughter. Had everyone seen that too? Then Denise said again "Okay I'm leaving for grandmas. Just solve your problem you two okay?!" she turned to go when she abruptly spun around "Oh, and don't get too far. I don't want to hear a mysterious thump or some erratic breaths and don't kill each other if this doesn't work. Just get married. Kay, kay I'm done here" she then slammed the door behind her leaving the two of them at the awkward silence when minutes ago they were just arguing back and forth.  
  
  
  
No one said a word. When then Rory finally broke it.  
  
"Um, I.I want to go to my room. Err; if you need something just knock. You can go to your usual room."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Denise who went to Lorelai's house had told her every thing. And Lorelai smiled wistfully.  
  
"Don't worry honey. They won't fool themselves again this time." Denise looked at her hopefully. And Lorelai swept her into a hug.  
  
  
  
Rory was about to open her door. She was aware of his gaze, but she didn't notice that he was following her. Tristan caught her waist and embraced her back. His chin rested on her shoulder and his nose nuzzled her neck while Rory put her forehead against the door and her hands covered his. Tristan whispered barely audible at her ears.  
  
"I only need you." Without even turn around, she said.  
  
"What about Celia?" He sighed. He hated he had to reveal all his lies.  
  
"Mary, D's right. Celia is no one. I lied to you. But it was Lorelai and Mom's idea, they insisted me." He paused then said earnestly "I'm so sorry" Rory stayed calm. He nuzzled closer. And they stayed like that for a long while. Rory once again broke the silence.  
  
"Tristan, do you love me?" She caught him by surprise as he pulled his hands away form her waist, but she caught it and put it back to where it was rested.  
  
"Of course I love you. But, I don't know about you tough." He hugged her tighter as he smelled the scent of her neck.  
  
"I love you Tristan." Relaxed silence filled the room. Rory asked again  
  
"Are you in love with me?" She heard him chuckled sending warm breath to her shoulder and chills down her spine.  
  
"Rory, I've been always in love with you since.I don't know, Romeo and Juliet?" Rory spun around, making herself pinned between him and the wall. She looked him in the eyes.  
  
"The play? Where you got shipped off?" He only nodded. "Why didn't you tell me that for the ten years of our marriage?" He closed him eyes and pulled Rory to his chest as he buried himself in her hair.  
  
"That's one of my many stupid mistakes back when we were married. I didn't let out all my feelings, my deepest feelings to you. I didn't let you know that I loved you that much." Rory said  
  
"I guess we did a lot of mistake. We wasted our marriage." She paused "Besides, we broke too many of our vow."  
  
"Which one? The church one or."  
  
"Us Only." She smiled thinking about their vows. They had some kind like a promise and rule to each other. They had promised they wouldn't do premarital sex. And they wouldn't leave their home for days when they got into a fight. Yeah maybe a little bit weird, but that was what Tristan promised. He'd seen his mother always went away for like weeks if his parents got into a fight, so he tried to prevent it. And they had promised to open up with each other. But years went by and they forgot the vows. They quieted again. After a while, Tristan pulled back and looked down at her.  
  
"Uh, do you want to try it again maybe?" he saw her and quickly added "Oh, if you don't want to." She just kissed him softly. He froze at first, and then he kissed her back and deepening it. The kiss was soft even though inside, the battle of tongue was pretty hard. They broke apart. She smiled and nuzzled her face to his neck.  
  
"But this time, we really commit to the rule. No forgetting anymore. " He nodded and went back to her hair. Then out of the blue, he pulled away, bent down and pushed her spaghetti strap aside. And he bit her, hard. She shrieked.  
  
"Ouch, what the hell?" He grinned childishly.  
  
"Just marking you up." She stared at him incredulously and shook her head in defeat. Just then, Denise and Lorelai entered the room without knowing anything. They looked at them in amazement. Rory was pushed up against the wall and her hands circled his neck when his hands rested on her hip. They both were laughing joyfully. Then he pouted and she licked his pouted lip. That's when Lorelai and Denise decided their presence to be acknowledged. Lorelai cleared her throat.  
  
"I don't think that's appropriate for a 14 year old." They looked up and laughed. Denise's jaw was still on the floor. Lorelai nudged her. She frowned.  
  
"Eww, mom did you really lick it?" Rory grinned from ear to ear. Not caring anymore. Denise went over and embraced them, real happy to see her family united. She then noticed the bruises on her neck and grinned inwardly. But seeing a mark on her shoulder, she blurted out.  
  
"What's this?" She pointed at Rory's shoulder. She smirked when Tristan blushed.  
  
"Oh, It's your father's bite. Out of nowhere, he just bit me and said it was my special mark." Denise said.  
  
"You guys are vicious!!" Tristan and Rory stuck out their tongue in unison.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Eeek, it became really sappy. I'm so cheesy. I have no idea. But I don't care; I just want to pour this to relieve my mind voice. So sorry if this is kinda boring and I didn't really pay attention to the structure. Really sorry. Ooh review, review! 


End file.
